


The App

by SilverRockets



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Clair being kind of a brat and also adorable, F/F, Fluff and Humor, It's all because of a dumb app, One small reasonable lesbian and her tall competitive very much not reasonable girlfriend, Teasing, Whitney being oblivious and ruining everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRockets/pseuds/SilverRockets
Summary: Jasmine and Clair have recently started a romantic relationship, and must now submit themselves to the mortifying ordeal of being known. More specifically, they have to attend the New Year's League party as a couple. There, however, Clair must meet and face her greatest enemies: embarassment, jealousy, Whitney's teasing and a Romantic Compatibility App.
Relationships: Akane | Whitney/Hayato | Falkner, Ibuki | Clair/Mikan | Jasmine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The App

Jasmine loved the New Year's League party, not only for the amazing food but also because she got to see all of her fellow Gym Leaders and Elite Four members again, all in the same place. Just getting more than a couple of them in the same room was a rarity in and of itself. Not only did their work had them constantly busy but half of them were on the other side of the Tohjo Falls in Kanto, so there was rarely an opportunity for them to catch up.

This year's party, however, was even more special than usual. It was the first one she'd attend alongside someone else's company, to the surprise, cheers and gossip of all in attendance.

She walked alongside Clair, their arms linked together. The taller woman was stiff as a board, her face not unlike that of a cautious Salamance. Yet despite the danger on her expression, even she couldn't hide the redness on her cheeks.

"If even a single one of them teases me, I will send them flying with a Hyper Beam," she whispered.

Jasmine squeezed her arm. "Now, now, we don't want a repeat of what happened to that reporter, do we?"

"Hmph." Clair huffed in that usual way she did, which Jasmine found adorable. "Lance and Blue would probably deserve it, I'm just saying."

"We're here to have a good time, so let's be cordial to one another," said Jasmine. "We're all like family here, aren't we?"

"Speak for yourself. Everyone here is some flavor of weirdo."

Jasmine did not mention the fact that Clair's everyday outfit consisted of not only a skin-tight suit but also a cape which she had _specifically_ tailored to be as billowy as possible, thus making her one of the 'weirdos' she spoke so dismissively of. Jasmine didn't mind it, of course. She'd partly fallen in love with Clair because she was a weirdo.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here? It seems you've brought something to the party other than that scowl of yours for once, Clair!"

Clair went completely stiff, like an Ekans getting ready to pounce on its prey. Yet despite the danger clear in her face, the one addressing her didn't seem worried in the slightest. Which made sense, considering said person was Lance.

"Just my luck."

The man raised his arm, throwing his cape dramatically to the side as he approached them with that textbook playboy smile of his. Jasmine figured he'd be the first to break the ice. The Champion might genuinely be the only person in the planet besides her who could address Clair so casually. Though in his case it was because of misplaced bravado, not girlfriend privileges.

Everyone else in the room looked from afar, either with surprise or amusement. None of them wanted to get in the way of Lance sticking his foot in his own mouth, as he was prone to do. That was usually one of the most entertaining parts of these events. Blue, the one nearest to them, looked especially excited for it.

"Ah, to think when I woke up this morning that I would come face to face with such striking, beautiful maiden," said Lance, bowing respectfully toward them. "And also my cousin. How _are_ you doing, Clair dear? And you, Jasmine?"

Jasmine bowed back with a smile. "Happy as a Cloyster, as you can see. Thank you once again for the invitation, Champion."

"Hmph. I'm certainly doing better than you," Clair spat out, folding her arms defensively. "What's with the new red outfit? Trying to go back to your days of glory? I thought we'd both agreed that the color only suited your hair, not the rest of you."

"Ha! How deep your words cut, Clair. I'm doing just fine, thank you very much. Though you are certainly right; not as good as you! Why; I never thought I'd see the day when you'd let your heart be conquered by someone else!"

Every muscle in Clair's face went taut and the red on her cheeks exacerbated; a clear sign of danger that Lance was too oblivious to see. Jasmine liked the man. She truly did. But she wouldn't exactly volunteer to spend too much time around him. He was too enamored with his own voice, which was understandable considering it was smooth and strong and booming, but said qualities were sometimes too much when he ended every sentence with either a shout or a booming laugh.

"D-don't draw attention to it! Fang and scale, do you know no subtlety!? It's no wonder you're still single, really." Clair looked to the side, huffing. "And you're getting on in age, too. I'd be less smug if I were you."

"I appreciate your worry, truly, but I've no need of it. We men age like the sweetest of wines," said Lance, smiling to himself. "But coming back to the topic of the night! Tell me Jasmine, how _did_ you do it? I'm sure many would rather face a den of Salamance than to even attempt to romance my dear cousin. The former would certainly be the most survivable of the two options, yet you've triumphed regardless!"

"Ha… haha… I d-don't know how to answer that," Jasmine replied sheepishly.

"Lance…" Clair hissed, her eye twitching.

"Please, please, don't be modest! So tell me; is it true that Clair has a sweet, caring side or does such notion remains as mythical as the Winged Mirage themselves? And much like said mythical creatures, such a side would only present itself to those worthy, no?" He winked at Jasmine. "You could almost say you've tamed the dragon, eh, Jasmine?"

And now even Jasmine herself started feeling heat rise to her cheeks. "I–I, well…

_"Lance."_

"Why, it makes perfect sense from a certain perspective. Some might see you as frail, dear Jasmine, but it is clear that you possess a will and nerves of steel!" he declared. "And is steel not, by its very nature, undaunted by the rage of a dragon? I reckon Clair never had a chance against you, why y–"

Clair moved like a bolt of lightning. One second she was next to Jasmine, the other she'd grabbed Lance by the collar, lifting him up so they were eye to eye. Her face was like a storm. And yet such ferocity was somewhat deterred by the bright crimson all over her cheeks.

"C-come on Clair, you know I was just k–"

"One more word out of your mouth and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass I'll knock your teeth out," Clair growled. "Got it?"

"Y-yes, of course! Of course, I'll get out of your way, if you'd just… uh… drop me down and…"

Jasmine raised a hand and sighed into her palm. The party was off to a… start, one could say. Yet despite her exasperation, her lips couldn't help but form a tiny smile at the sight of her girlfriend's embarrassment.

* * *

Luckily, if there was one thing that always helped calmed Clair down, it was food and drink, and the party had both in bulk.

A couple of hours had gone by and Clair was already on her seventh glass of wine, the proper dinner having concluded not long ago. Now it was time to get up from their chairs and gather in small groups around the other tables full of snacks and drinks, same as every year. Jasmine stood near her girlfriend, drinking her cider and practically monopolizing the plate of little white sandwiches while Clair chatted away with Bugsy and Chuck.

"Eight again this year, eh lad?" asked Chuck.

"Haha… I guess I'm just destined to be at the bottom of the rankings each year," said Bugsy, smiling nervously.

"Will you stop saying that? You are anything _but_ weak!" Clair's voice boomed in a similar way to that of her cousin, fueled even moreso by her light buzz. "Just remember the lessons I taught you last time. That Scyther of yours is your ace, so you have to build your team around him! Bugs are natural killing machines; you must train them to be fast and strong and to take out the enemy as fast and as ruthlessly as possible!"

"Well, actually–"

Chuck clicked his tongue. "I'm not sure about that. You can't count on speed for everything; wouldn't it be wiser to evolve Scyther into Scizor? Same power, but much more defensive. How can you be on top if you never learn to take a few good hits?"

"Er, I had in mind a–"

"Oh, please! If someone lands a hit on you then that only means they've made the worst, and last, mistake of their wretched life. You musn't give your opponent the opportunity to act! Hit them fast, and hit them hard enough to finish them off!"

Unfortunately for Bugsy, the topic shifted from the two Gym leaders trying to give him advice to them arguing about their personal battle philosophy, as it tended to happen whenever Clair was involved. Jasmine rolled her eyes and kept on eating sandwiches. How she wished these blockheads had anything to talk about besides Pokemon training. Yes, it was their job, but couldn't they shift topics for once?

Then again, Clair was probably still too hesitant to talk about anything but her job to others, even if they were the coworkers she'd known for years. Hers was a hard shell to crack.

"Ah, there you are! 'Sup, girl!"

_Oh thank Mew._

Whitney cleared the distance between her table and Jasmine's like a rampaging Tauros, which looked painful for the poor Falkner being dragged by the arm behind her. She didn't know if the scowl on his face was one of pain or just his general look of exasperation.

"Whitney! I'm so glad to see you!" Jasmine beamed up with a huge smile. "It's been so long."

"Sure has! What's up with that greeting, though? You're supposed to say 'Sup girl!' back, silly!"

"Haha… I don't think I'm going to do that, sorry."

"Agh, come here you!"

And with no regard for formality or any kind of structural damage she might cause, Whitney hugged her tight and lifted her up the ground, making her spin around for a few seconds. Nice to know those farmer arms of hers were still strong, but her stomach wasn't as stoked.

"Hey, what are you doing w–!" Clair turned around sharply, but the anger in her eyes disappeared a second after. "Ah, Whitney. Nice to see you. You too, Falkner."

"The pleasure is mine," was all Falkner said, though he did at least smile.

"Haha, sorry! I'll unhand your princess right now, miss!"

Whitney placed her back on the ground and Jasmine needed a few moments to recover from the violent dizziness.

"P…please don't do that right after I finished eating," she muttered, waving in place.

Whitney shrugged. "Oh come on, I just wanted to give you some stomach Butterfree! Though I'm sure now you get plenty of those in a daily basis, eh? Eh?"

She elbowed Jasmine a few times, and behind her Clair's lips pursed in embarrassment, though she didn't say anything. She wouldn't treat Jasmine's best friend the same way she treated Lance.

"Whitney, please." Falkner sighed behind her. "You shouldn't tease her. What if she did the same to you?"

"Aw come on, it's no fun teasing me because I don't care!" She turned around and declared that proudly. "She should tease you instead, princey boy!"

"Don't… don't call me that," muttered Falkner, looking to the side.

"But it really fits you! Oh, what about 'dear'? You seemed to like that one last time I used it!"

Surprisingly, seeing Whitney's teasing and Falkner's unusual sheepishness actually seemed to ease some of Clair's nerves. Perhaps because there was another couple with them. Or maybe she just empathized with the poor boy.

"Hm. Is that so? I suppose Jasmine and I are not that unique this year," she commented, though there was no malice in her voice. "Congratulations, you two. You make a good couple."

Falkner looked surprised by how nice that had been, but Jasmine and Whitney knew better.

"I… thank you, Lady of Dragons," replied the boy. "The same goes for you two."

"Ohhh my goooooood would you stop being so melodramatic!" moaned Whitney, being melodramatic herself. "But hey, thanks!" she said, switching back to normal in an instant. "Of course I already knew, but congrats anyway!"

"I am not…" Falkner stopped himself. He must've realized denying his flair for melodrama would make him look like a hypocrite. "I…"

"There is nothing wrong with taking our jobs, and our titles, seriously," declared Clair, folding her arms with a serious expression. "Always stay proud of who you are, Zephyr."

And while Falkner was too busy tripping over himself to thanks Clair, Whitney scooted over next to Jasmine and whispered in her ear.

"Oh my god, can you believe these fucking dorks?"

Jasmine giggled. "Come on, you know you love that part of him."

"Well duh, but he doesn't have to know that," she said. "Aaaanyway, there's actually something I wanted to show you! Y'know, to coronate your new, budding relationship and all that."

She spoke the second part out loud, so both Clair and Falkner turned around, curious.

"And what would that be?"

"Oh, don't tell me…" Falkner's scowl returned. "Whitney–"

"Come on, it'll be fun! You still have the app, right?"

"App?" both Clair and Jasmine asked in unison.

Falkner sighed. "I never had it. It was Bugsy who first showed it to us, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Hey Bugsy, come here and show us the app!"

Bugsy, probably bored out of his mind by Chuck's advice yet too polite to walk away, must've been listening to their conversation because he immediately turned around with that trademark nervous smile of his as soon as he was called.

"O-oh? You mean the app I s-showed you guys the other day?"

"That's the one! We wanna try it out on our two new lovebirds here!"

"I really hope you're not roping us in into something embarrassing… again," said Jasmine, knowing her friend too well.

It'd been a few seconds since Clair had said anything, so when she spoke again it made everyone turn toward her. Yet she sounded sheepish, almost shy.

"What is an… app?"

There was a heavy silence. The only one who didn't look gormlessly at Clair was Bugsy, who was too busy fiddling with his Pokegear.

"A… are you serious?" whispered Whitney, eyes wide.

"Ah, that's right. You… don't use your Pokegear much, do you?" said Jasmine.

"I use it… sometimes," argued Clair. "Why? Does it have something to do with that?"

Jasmine and Whitney exchanged a quick glance, after which the former let out a small giggle and proceeded to explain.

"An app is… hmm. Like a computer program, but for your phone."

Clair's mouth became a tiny 'O'. "Ah, I see! It's one of those cards that you must insert into your Pokegear to give it more functions, yes?"

"Wh–holy crap, are you serious?" Whitney laughed in disbelief. "Those things are like… a million years old! How long has it been since you bought a new Pokegear?"

"I… w-well, I don't have time to be going around buying new ones whenever I feel like it! My old model works just fine, thank you."

Falkner delivered a fake karate chop to the back of Whitney's neck, making her shut up. "Don't be mean. They're only five years old and not everyone's as much into that stuff as you are."

"Y-yeah, that's right," said Jasmine. "Those cards are the primitive versions of apps, I guess. Now you don't need cards, you can just download them into your Pokegear whenever you want."

"I… see," muttered Clair. "That is very impressive. Technology sure has come a long way in that short time."

Whitney looked like she was about to open her mouth again and say something about how apps were not even in the top 10 of cool modern technology but Jasmine was quick to interrupt her. It might've been fun for her friend, but she didn't want Clair to feel ashamed or out of touch.

"Anyway! What was this app about?"

"Yes, right! Bugsy, you–"

Bugsy perked up at that, once again stuttering his way into a sentence as he raised his wrist and showed them his Pokegear.

"Y-yeah, it's open! So whenever you want…"

"Perfect!" Whitney clapped her hands together. "So here's the thing. Bugsy showed us this app the other day that takes a photo of two people next to each other, and then from the raw data or whatever it tells you how compatible they are romantically! Isn't that cool?"

Jasmine opened her mouth, then closed it. That was… almost exactly the kind of thing she'd expected from her friend, and even though she totally could have, for the sake of their friendship she decided not to mention how those apps were obviously used to collect data on anyone who used it. Judging by Falkner's expression, he'd faced the same dilemma.

Clair, however…

"… Is that so?" Something in her voice sent a shiver down everyone's spine. "A test, then? Just for the two of us… I like the way you think, Whitney."

Oh no. Jasmine knew that look on Clair's face. It was the same look she got every time a worthy trainer came to challenge her; it was the look of a dragon baring its fangs. It was bad news, is what it was.

"Yeah, exactly! Falkner and I did it just the other day," exclaimed Whitney. "And we got 100%, of course! Now it's your turn!"

Jasmine gulped. "Clair, babe, I don't know if this is a good id–"

But it was too late. She was shoved to her girlfriend's side by a pushy Whitney and, before she could complain anymore, there was a click and the flash of a photo being taken.

A second later, an electronic voice rang out.

_"Your compatibility is… 90%! Wow, talk about starting with the right foot! There might be a little room for improvement, but you two are already on your way to a strong, lasting relationship!"_

"Hey, that's not bad!" said Whitney. "I knew you two were made for each other."

Jasmine let out a long-held breath, smiling excitedly at what she'd just heard. Even if it was all fake, it was nice to hear th–

"N-ninety percent?"

All heads turned to Clair. The tall woman looked as though someone had slapped her across the face. She didn't look angry, just… concerned. A crease formed between her eyebrows.

"I was… hoping for a hundred," she confessed, pursing her lips. "I don't like the idea of others being more compatible than us."

"Aww, that is so cute!" exclaimed Whitney, holding her cheeks with her palms. "Wow you _really_ like Jasmine, huh?"

Clair reacted as expected to that question, turning sharply toward her and spluttering a response. "W-what kind of question is that!? Of course I do; why else would I…?"

"There, there."

Jasmine placed a soft hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, and her rage mellowed out almost instantly. Still she looked down at her with those offended eyes. Thanks to all the wine she'd just drunk and the redness of her face, the expression came out more childish than proud, but she didn't mind it one bit.

"It's understandable. Those two have been dating for longer than us, right?" argued Jasmine. "Like the app said, there's always room for improvement."

"…Yes. Yes, you're right. We got the second highest score right off the gate," muttered Clair, taking in a deep breath, calming down. "It's just another challenge, I merely have t–"

And it was at that exact moment when Whitney decided to open her mouth and ruin everything.

"Pfft! That's not the second highest score, silly!"

Clair froze. "W-what?"

"It goes up a lot farther than just 100%! I actually heard from this one couple that they got one above 300%; isn't that crazy?"

"T… three-hundred?"

Jasmine didn't have the luxury of face palming, what with everyone's eyes on them, but thankfully Falkner did it in her honor and let out a dreary sigh for good measure. In all honesty, she should've known. Whitney suffered from permanent foot-in-mouth syndrome, so something like this was bound to happen.

"Then… our score was even lower than I thought?" Clair looked down, eyes wide and distant. "T-that's…"

"Er… these apps are never infallible." offered Bugsy, trying to help in his own way. "So it's not guaranteed that… you know…"

"That's right," said Jasmine. "We don't need an app to gauge our compatibility."

Clair did something with her lips that could've almost been considered pouting. "B-but…"

"Yeah, that's right!" said Whitney. "And besides, I'm sure you've got the highest compatibility with Jasmine out of anyone here anyway!"

Once again, their group fell in silence. Then, there was a glint in Clair's eyes and she smiled. This time, Jasmine couldn't stop the sigh that left her lips.

_Mew give me patience, because if you give me strength I will strangle Whitney._

"Yes, that's right! I haven't lost!" declared Clair, pumping her fist in front of her chest. "I could still be the best out of anyone here, I just need to prove it!"

"Babe, I–"

Clair turned sharply. "Bugsy!"

"Eep! Y-yes, ma'am?"

She walked to stand behind him and away from Jasmine, arms folded. "Take a picture of Jasmine and Whitney with that app! She's one of the most likely to have a high compatibility with her, so if I can beat her…"

Jasmine looked at Falkner and asked with her eyes for him to stop his girlfriend from accepting, but unfortunately it was too late.

"Oh my god, you're so competitive about her, it's adorable!" she exclaimed. "Sure thing! What do you say, Jasmine? Should we embrace tightly and passionately for this?"

"Tsk!" A stormy expression crossed Clair's face. "You little…!"

But of course, Clair couldn't finish that sentence, not toward her girlfriend's best pal. So instead, it was up to Jasmine to keep Whitney in check. She turned to her with a smile that was too wide, too sharp, as though cut into her face with a knife

"Whitney, would you _kindly_ stop teasing my girlfriend? Pretty please?"

"Eeeee!" That got the intended reaction. Whitney's face went pale. "Y-yes, sorry! Please don't make those scary faces, I promise I'll behave."

"That's what I like to hear. Now…"

Jasmine reluctantly accepted, and soon the flash of the camera came once more. They all held their breath as the app analyzed it, although their hopes were short-lived, because as soon as it finished, a look of pure fear appeared on Bugsy's face. A second after, the electronic voice spoke out.

_"Your compatibility is 250%! Holy Luvdisc, you two are simply made for each other! Forget asking for my help, you should be planning your wedding already!"_

Clair's jaw dropped. She looked as though she'd been sprayed by a Blastoise's Hydro Pump. Everyone was too nervous to say anything. Except Whitney, of course, who let out a triumphant laugh as soon as the results came in.

"Hahaha, oh man! We got one of the highest scores, that's awesome!"

"W-Whitney, shut up!" Falkner hissed at his girlfriend, half annoyed and half scared. "This isn't something to–"

"Two… two-hundred and fifty…"

Clair barely whispered the number, her voice sounding like that of a dying woman. She looked so sad, it broke Jasmine's heart. Had they been alone, she would've whispered a sweet 'It's okay, come here babe' and hugged her tight, but she knew Clair wouldn't have been comfortable with such a display in front of so many people. Though of course, that was probably the last thing on her mind.

"L-like I said, these apps aren't always… you know…" Bless his heart, Bugsy tried to do some damage control. "You shouldn't take them so seriousl–"

But Clair was already off. She appeared in front of Whitney like lightning and placed her hands on top of the girl's shoulders. Yet despite her usual intimidating aura, this was not a violent or aggressive gesture. She looked more like a child throwing a tantrum.

"W-what the hell is this!? Why are you so much more compatible with my girlfriend than I am? That's not fair!"

Whitney tried to respond as best she could, but she was being shaken so hard every word came out wobbly. "C-c-calm down, I w-would ne-ever…!"

"Clair, it's fine, really!" Jasmine tried to intervene. "Like Bugsy said, those apps are never very accurate anyway. We already know we love each other, so–"

"I don't care if the app is bogus or not!" declared Clair, tone whiny. "I just don't want to lose! I wanna have the highest compatibility with you!"

And there was her competitive side again. She probably wouldn't have come out and said it outright were it not for her mild drunken state, but even honesty didn't help much in this situation.

"T-this is my first relationship so I wanna do it right!" Clair continued, still shaking Whitney by the shoulders. "I wanna be the best, so that's why–!"

Jasmine was in the middle of listening and also trying to come up with a way to calm Clair when someone else spoke behind them. It was a familiar voice. A friendly, if slightly smug one.

"You probably just took the picture wrong."

Even Clair stopped her tantrum and looked to the side as Blue approached them, glass of cider on one hand, the other inside his pocket. Ruthlessly cool and fashionable as always.

"W-what?"

"The app, the photo you took!" said Blue, as though he'd always been part of the conversation. "Bugsy probably forgot to turn on the face recognition on his camera, that's why all the scores were messed up. Right, Bugsy?"

"H-huh? Well, I don't–"

But Blue hurried to Bugsy's side before he could say anything else. The boy gulped and shrank into himself from embarrassment as Blue put a hand around his shoulders and looked down at his Pokegear. Then, in a way that let Jasmine see what he was doing but not Clair, he pretended to press one of the buttons.

"There we go!" he said. "You should take your picture again! This time it'll work perfectly."

Clair let go of Whitney and stood up to her full height, an eager look on her face. "I… I see. Yes, that must've been it. Jasmine, dear…"

"Yes, of course," muttered Jasmine, letting out a sigh of relief. "Let's try again."

The two of them linked arms and waited as Whitney and Falkner stood alongside Blue behind Bugsy, waiting for the picture to be taken. There was a flash once more, and the following seconds felt like entire minutes. Jasmine could feel herself starting to sweat from nervousness.

Then, the voice spoke again.

_"500%! ARCEUS ABOVE, YOU TWO MUST HAVE BEEN TOGETHER IN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR PREVIOUS LIVES! THERE IS NO ADVICE I CAN GIVE YOU; YOU'VE GOTTEN THE HIGHEST SCORE! NOW GO OFF AND LIVE YOUR LIVES TOGETHER IN PERFECT HAPPINESS!"_

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief, including Jasmine. Luckily, Clair didn't see or notice because she was too busy punching up at the air with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes! I did it! I've defeated all other suitors for your heart!" She turned toward Jasmine and almost hopped in place with how happy she was. "And I did it all for you! Feel free to praise me as much as you want!"

"Hahaha… Good job there, babe." Jasmine let out a nervous chuckle, then raised her hand and ruffled Clair's hair sweetly. "We really did it, huh?"

"Steel and Dragon, we are undaunted, unbroken! We have emerged victorious and we will–!"

And while Clair continued rambling drunkenly about how incredible the two of them were, Whitney scooted over next to Blue and whispered so only they could hear.

"That thing you said about the face recognition… that was all bullshit, wasn't it?"

Blue simply smiled to himself. "Sure was. But so is this app; sometimes you have to trick your friends to make them happy."

"And what would you have done if they'd gotten an even lower score?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it. After a few seconds of silence he just shrugged.

"Huh, I didn't think of that. Thank Mew it didn't happen."


End file.
